


Что-то чертовски важное

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Open Relationships, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Romance, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, starting a relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Шариф и Дженсен умудрились влюбиться в одного человека.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & David Sarif, Adam Jensen & Jim Miller, Adam Jensen/Jim Miller/David Sarif, David Sarif & Jim Miller
Kudos: 10





	Что-то чертовски важное

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



> – таймлайн пост-DE:MD, упоминаются события из "Black Light".  
> – юст! Дженсен/Миллер (джем), юст!Шариф/Миллер (хэдшот), юстящиеся Дженсен/Шариф (шенсен) в грустном прошлом, воссиявший соулшот в прекрасном настоящем))
> 
> Написано на заявку: "Миллер после Орхидеи, Адам приходит к боссу, чтобы поухаживать за ним и приободрить, а там уже Шариф! И Шариф уже оказывается давно с Миллером, а Адам-то и не знал, и не подозревал, он все раздумывал начать подбивать клинья к Миллеру или уж вернуться к Шарифу (то, что Миллер чуть не умер как-то напомнило, что он чуть не потерял Шарифа, и думать об этом грустно).  
> В итоге мирный соулшот, хотя Шариф и Адам периодически срутся, а Миллер их даже заткнуть не может, потому что голос еще не восстановился".

Адам посмотрел на бледные пальцы Джима и сказал, что обязательно навестит его после выписки.   
Джим ничего не ответил — не мог, лежал с кислородной маской, серый, как тюремная простыня «Пентхауса», и только сжал пальцы в кулак — большего не мог, иначе сбил бы капельницу. 

Вторая рука, облепленная датчиками, до сих пор была парализована — там, где аугов выкручивало наизнанку, вскрывая лепестками наружу, как Рукера, обычных людей, как Миллера — просто отрубало. 

Если бы Адам успел позже — лежала бы сейчас в госпитале немая неподвижная колода. Без действующих рук, чувствительных ног и без голоса. «Орхидея» была жестока, но и милосердна — по-своему. В первую очередь она убивала импланты. Потом — сращенное с ними тело. Потом уже — чистое.  
Рукер умирал страшно и мучительно. Три смерти за одну минуту — имплантов, потом ПЭДОТ-матрицы и нервов, потом уже мозга. Нихрена не мгновенно — судорога, агония, последний вздох.  
Джима не дёргали конвульсии — он просто умирал на глазах Адама. Морщился, задыхался, почти шептал. Если не знать, что происходит на самом деле внутри жертвы, — покажется, что бедняге немного где-то болит.   
Дженсен знал.  
У него самого от инъекции стремительно останавливалось сердце, замирало дыхание, коченели конечности — вопреки здравому смыслу. Он висел вниз головой на плече Марченко и мучительно терял сознание. С его-то «стражем здоровья», с имплантами Шарифа.   
Уже не видел, как его тащили волоком по полу, как мешок, просто ощущал. Не помнил, сколько провалялся в глубоких сугробах, как падаль, прежде чем очнулся, еле живой.   
«Орхидея» пробила почти все его барьеры.  
А у Джима… что у Джима против нее? Она жрала его заживо. А тот — заставлял себя говорить нормально и сидеть прямо.   
У него были задыхающийся посаженный голос и больные пронзительные глаза.   
Адам успел прежде, чем «Орхидея» разъела несуществующие барьеры имплантов и сращенной с живым телом ПЭДОТ-матрицы. 

Знаки Миллера с больничной койки Адам принял как согласие. Конечно, приходи.   
Он кивнул.

Не говорить же, как испугался, когда чуть не потерял Миллера. Как всё внутри перевернулось. Когда у него на руках погибал человек, которого беспочвенно подозревал в самом худшем. А оказалось, что зря. 

Не признаваться же, что Дженсен уже одного так чуть не потерял. Они расстались безобразно, обида на него зашкаливала, как и злость, и разочарование.   
О чём он думал, когда пришёл в сознание на Аляске? Нет, не о боссе. Но в Детройте — отправился в разрушенный выжженный «Шариф Индастриз». Мемориал памяти о хорошем — своей, и мечты о будущем — _того_. Легче было принять разорённым и мёртвым творение его рук, чем увидеть таким — его самого.

На Панхее Адам не стоял, тупо глядя на пульты с кнопками, пока взрывалась станция. Он бежал. Обратно. К последнему, кого покинул.   
Очнулся — не добежав. В палате, камере, тюрьме, клетке. Его ломали, травили, на него спускали пленников-аугов. Пардон, пациентов.   
В какой-то момент он сравнил с прошлым: со мной никогда такого не было в «Шариф Индастриз». А потом — по цепочке — подумал впервые: а что с Шарифом?

Он не знал, пока не вернулся в Детройт. В город, который хоть немного его помнил, к людям, которые хоть что-то могли о Шарифе рассказать.

Он отправился в башню «Шариф Индастриз», чтобы увидеть тёмный пустой силуэт, чтобы _осознать_.   
Он мог потерять Дэвида в безумные часы Панхеи. И не жалел бы об этом — в тот день.   
Спустя холод, беспамятство, лютый плен — в новом мире — Дженсен понял многое.   
Очень.

И не говорить же человеку на больничной койке: знаете, когда вы умирали у меня на руках, я думал, что прямо сейчас сдохну.  
И не сознаваться же, что такие вьетнамские флешбеки словил!..   
И не вываливать же на него: вы мне так нравились, а я вас подозревал. А два года назад я дрочил на босса, который не нравился по поступающим сведениям, но стояк на него был прочный. И чем дальше, тем больше и того, и другого.

Директор Миллер, я зайду к вам, и не грозите своими бледными слабыми пальцами.   
Я хочу сделать хоть что-то.   
Для человека.  
С которым проебался по всем фронтам. 

В палате сильно пахло лекарствами — «страж» фиксировал их как ассистентов, скорую помощь его работе. Излечивать раны, выстраивать здоровые крепкие связи. 

Знаете, я читал ваш комп.  
Знаете, я видел вашу крохотное убежище со снайперкой.  
Знаете, вы мне очень нравитесь…

И то, как вы при разговоре трогаете меня за плечо.   
И то, как вы после задания на меня ругаетесь.  
И то, как отправляете, не слушая, поджопником на расследование. 

Это какие-то вьетнамские… чёрт, нет, детройтские флешбеки, но я так им рад, не могу отказаться.   
Ждите, директор Миллер.   
Я, вы, реабилитация.   
Я приду к вам и буду заботиться. 

Бледная ладонь сложилась в кулак, но и только. Ни разу не выпрямился один конкретный палец — универсальный жест «пошёл нахер» — и это хорошо, решил Дженсен, это значит, я могу начать за ним ухаживать.

И быть с ним лучше, чем с тем.   
И быть собой лучше, чем тогда. 

Джим Миллер хрипел в кислородную маску. 

***  
Адам пришёл к нему немного на взводе. Чтобы поопекать и приободрить.   
А в квартире оказался Шариф.   
Они оба — онемели, увидев другого. 

Адам, ничего не подозревая, позвонил в дверь.  
Дэвид, никого не ожидая, дверь — открыл. 

— Ты куда? — спросил, нарушив охуевшее молчание, Шариф.  
— Вы откуда? — задал вопрос, преодолев ступор, Дженсен. 

Оказалось, каждый к директору Миллеру. Заботиться, ухаживать и любить — изо всех сил. Ревниво соревнуясь друг с другом — во всём. 

Адам заварил травяной чай — потому что ничего крепче не разрешили врачи.   
Дэвид — мягкий какао, потому что считал, что при одинаковом эффекте он вкуснее. 

Адам принёс крутую бумажную книгу — потому что хорошо помнил, как на больничном скучно.   
Дэвид — включил её аудио-версию, потому что самостоятельно читать в состоянии Джима трудно. 

Адам предложил закачать на телефон популярные инди и стрелялки, чтобы развлекаться, пока лежишь шпалой.  
Дэвид тут же оплатил расширенный аккаунт, чтобы пользоваться всеми внутриигровыми плюшками сразу, без ограничений.

Они смотрели друг на друга почти с ненавистью.

Им нравился один человек в жизни после Панхеи, в ебанине, творящейся после Инцидента. Нравился до дрожи, эротических фантазий, желания с ним начать что-то классное, новое, обалденное!  
А потом припёрлось прошлое и развалилось на кровати, метя свою территорию.   
Знаете, тут не «Шариф Индастриз», где вы командовали.  
Знаешь, тут не «Чайрон-Билдинг», где ты выкаблучивался. 

Джим пыхтел в кислородные прозрачные трубочки, глядя на них, и выразительно шевелил пальцами. Но зря.  
Сигналов его не понимали. 

В конце концов, они сцепились прямо над Миллером.  
— Адам, _сынок_ , тебе не пора на работу? Трудиться, беспрекословно выполнять задания, быть послушным?  
— Шариф, а вам не нужно в Рабию? Контролировать, вмешиваться в процесс и держать на коротком поводке Брауна?  
— У меня свободный график, — процедил Шариф. — Захочу — заночую в Лондоне, захочу — останусь в Праге. 

Джим стащил с носа запотевшую перемычку кислородного катетера и постучал кулаком себя по груди: вообще-то, я здесь.   
На него не обратили внимания. 

— А откуда вы с ним знакомы?  
— А почему ты у него дома?

Джим накрыл лицо звучным фейспалмом. 

— Я, — медленно выговорил Адам, — его лучший агент. А он — мой единственный босс. И я тут… проверяю, всё ли в порядке, не нужна ли охрана. А у вас какой повод?  
Шариф дёрнул правой ладонью, забыв, что у него нет привычного мячика.   
— Я его друг. Близкий. Несчастье иметь тебя — в подчинённых — знаешь ли, сплачивает. 

Можно подумать, мне такое счастье, — хотел огрызнуться Адам, — быть поиметым вами во все отверстия!..  
Джим поднял обе руки вверх. 

Они посмотрели на него. А Джим потянулся — и вместо смартфона взял обычный блокнот. 

Начал писать — медленно и крупно. Правая рука до сих пор слушалась его плохо, паралич ещё остался онемением и корявыми пальцами. И Джим осваивал то, чему научились когда-то Шариф и Дженсен — выдрессировать левую, стать амбидекстром. 

Карандаш ехал по бумаге со скрипом — директор Миллер давил на грифель основательно.

Шариф и Дженсен сели на его постель — спиной друг к другу. 

Джим закончил и показал блокнот исписанным листком к ним:  
«Что у вас было? На самом деле?»  
Последнюю фразу он подчеркнул двойной линией.

Адам помолчал. И признался.  
— Он мне нравился. До последнего. Как сейчас вы, директор.   
Он не видел лица Шарифа в этот момент. И хорошо.   
Шариф ответил не сразу:  
— Я был в него влюблён, с самого начала. Как в тебя с нашей первой встречи.  
Адам порадовался, что они спиной друг к другу. Эмоций было до-хре-на.

Джим опустил блокнот.   
Адам покосился на директора — и краем зрения заметил, как повернул голову Шариф.   
Они только что признались в любви к одному человеку — и в чувствах друг к другу. В прошлом — неслучившихся, нереализованных, проёбанных полностью. В настоящем — озвученных, решительных, открытых.   
Никто из них не собирался тянуть кота за хвост. Хватило недомолвок, непонимания, Панхеи. Достала двойная жизнь, притворство, всё, что после Инцидента.   
Напугал — Апекс-центр.

Оба теперь ценили время. Так хотелось покаяться — просранное, так не хотелось осознать — оставшееся. 

У Джима сначала глаза стали — как у панды. Круглые и ошарашенные.   
А потом Джим разомкнул губы и сказал им много чего. Чётко, резко, зло.  
К сожалению, они ничего не услышали — голос к нему пока не вернулся, а разбирать скрип шестерёнок никто из них не умел.   
Просто сидели и преданно смотрели ему в лицо. 

Джим снова накрыл лицо фейспалмом и замолчал.  
Адам хотел ещё раз покоситься на Шарифа — но не мог. В голове не было никаких мыслей. Он завис в ожидании, ощущая себя расколотым на две половинки грецким орехом. 

Он был влюблён в меня. А я в него тоже. А он не подавал виду. И я — молчал. А потом всё испортилось. Или я не замечал. Или он не решился на большее.   
А я и сейчас не могу сказать — идите нахер! Вы мне похер, не волнуете больше! А он такой — а что ты тут делаешь, сынок, а чего ты крутишься около моего Джима? Нет, я тебе, конечно, помогу и достану информацию, найду Орлова и буду орать в таком же ужасе, как и ты, от неизведанных новых имплантов, но это ничего не значит. Руки прочь от директора! Ты не его уровня, его уровень — я.   
А я ему скажу — а знаете, а мне посрать! Я на него так агрился, так подозревал, чуть не потерял, он у меня на руках умирал, и всё равно доверял мне! А я, блин, двойной агент! Сливал информацию, обыскивал его квартиру, вёл себя подло. И я не собираюсь больше прятаться, быть тихоней-Адамом и ждать, что всё само рассосётся.   
Это ваши проблемы, что я вам соперник.  
А со своей проблемой, кто вы для меня, Шариф, я справлюсь.   
А он такой — да что ты себе возомнил, да я тебя что тогда, что теперь и так и сяк!..  
А я ему…

Джим поднял голову и посмотрел на них обоих очень тёплым и мягким взглядом. Словно обнял каждого, погладил по упрямому затылку, тронул поцелуем сведённые брови, сжатые губы, заставил расслабить напряжённые плечи.

В ы и д и о т ы, — беззвучно выговорил он, чётко артикулируя каждую букву, чтобы и слепой прочитал. В ы д в а, — показал пальцами цифру, — м о и х, — положил руку на сердце, — к р е т и н а, — закатил глаза. 

Адам и Дэвид переглянулись. Да, оба считали правильно. Обоим сказали, что они тупые, бестолковые, одичалые ауги.   
Стало неловко — и от посыла, и от переглядок.

Джим Миллер показал на Адама и на себя объединяющим жестом — и поднял большой палец.  
Адам расцвёл. На его рискованное отчаянное признание ответили «да».  
Джим Миллер указал на Дэвида и на себя — тем же жестом и поставил большой палец.  
— Господи, Джим, — вырвалось у Шарифа. Еле слышным шёпотом.   
Оба пальца задорно торчали вверх. 

О-хе-реть.

Потом этот абсолютно ебанутый и без тормозов чистый нарисовал в воздухе большой выразительный знак вопроса между спинами аугов и пытливо ткнул в Дженсена.  
\- Он козёл, — сказал Адам.  
Джим повторил тот же жест в Шарифа.  
— Он прав. После Панхеи я понял, как ошибался, — ответил Дэвид. 

Адам чуть не поперхнулся. Не выдержал и оглянулся на опущенный, по-прежнему едва тронутый серебром чёрный затылок.  
Джим показал на них обоих — и повернул оба пальца властным жестом вниз.  
Чёртов император. 

Шариф не смотрел ни на кого. 

Джим нетерпеливо вырвал из блокнота исписанную страничку и, смяв шариком, кинул ему в висок, привлекая внимание. Потом провёл по воздуху длинным движением, между Шарифом и Дженсеном, от спины к спине, будто наощупь прослеживая невидимую натянутую нить.  
И словно опёр на неё раскрытую кисть:   
«Гладиаторы, ёб вашу мать». 

Потом написал в блокноте:  
M+J = !  
M+S = !

И толку-то… Что им теперь, драться за место в паре? Кто кого выживет и останется рядом с директором...

Джим не закончил. Он широко, размашисто нацарапал:  
J+A+D = ?  
И обвёл новую формулу плавным овалом.

Увидев это, Дженсен задумался. За спиной было тихо — Шариф молчал.  
Джим предлагал быть вместе. Всем.   
Ты и я, вы и мы, один-два-три. Один чистый и два ауга. Один подчинённый и два босса. Один гражданский — и два профессиональных военных. 

Без выбора, разрыва, душевной боли. 

— Я никогда не пробовал, — признался Адам.  
— Можно, вполне, — произнёс Дэвид. 

Они смотрели на выжившего Джима, измученные любовью, виной, прошлым и надеждой.  
А потом — посмотрели друг на друга.   
Не боясь пораниться, не игнорируя сердечный грохот.   
Ты да я, да мы втроём.   
Адам кивнул.  
Дэвид кивнул.  
Жить в настоящем. Открыть сердце настежь.   
Джим взял их обоих за руки и что-то просипел чертовски важное, но — неразборчивое.


End file.
